


The Origin of The Fell God

by sociallyawkwarddarling



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Based on The Thabes Ruins, Blood and Gore, Experiments, F/M, Fell Dragon - Freeform, Grima Tells Everything to Chrom, Medieval Medicine, Obsession, Past World AU, Possession, Psychological Torture, Rape, Risen everyone, Sex, Thabes Ruins, Valentia, Whipping, Yandere, Ylisse, headcannon, risen Chrom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwarddarling/pseuds/sociallyawkwarddarling
Summary: The end of Ylisse is near, but Grima doesn't want to kill the Exalt without him knowing how she came to be. How it was his ancestors who damned him to this hell, and that nothing will ever save him.EXPLICIT TORTURE AND RAPE PLEASE CAUTION YOURSELFThis is based off the Thabes Ruins in Shadows of Valentia, and what you learn of Grima and it's origins in Archanea.





	The Origin of The Fell God

How long had it been since she had thought about her origins, a millenia? Perhaps, she wasn’t someone who would ever talk about her past yet her she was. Her heels clicked as she paced in her room, her guards not flinching as she finally paused. Willing her children to appear before her being.

“Morgan, Marc. I want you to bring the Exalt here, as well as Lon’qu. Do not dawdle.” Grima was sharp with the two twins as they nodded walking off together hand in hand. She had to stop that, they were to take over her legacy once this body aged. They shouldn’t ever be so attached to each other, soon enough she would have to choose which would inherit her being. It had been too long since she had thought of the scientist who brought ruin to the world. What was his name..?

Ah, Forneus.

She could picture the scientist meddling with powers he shouldn’t, Grima remembered how frail her body was. A tiny insect that was lucky enough to be given a chance, and then the fool gave her his blood. What a mistake, they were linked in that moment. And as she grew so did her power, and then. Well that was history.

“Robin! I know you’re in there somewhere, please hear me!” That damned voice again. He never knew when to hold his tongue. Perhaps she would have to teach him another lesson before she divulged in her story. The Fell Dragon sat on her throne, legs crossed as Lon’qu threw the former prince to the ground.

A sneer grew on her face as she leaned onto her hand, examining the Risen’s handiwork in the dungeon. They were doing well keeping the King under their boots. “Tsk, Tsk, you know after seven months that she can’t do a damned thing my sweet. In a moment I will make you forget all about Robin, for now. I want you to think back, do you remember what you asked me a while ago?”

The blue haired king looked up at his former tactician, his best friend. These seven months had been hell, she had tortured and broke him in new ways daily. Yet she hadn’t killed him yet, that was the most prevalent question on his mind. Why wasn’t he dead yet, she had done worse. Taken Sumia in front of his eyes, raped her, raped him. Yet she showed a kindness that gave him some hope that his friend was still inside. “I-I… I asked why you were doing this…”

A grin covered her face as she stood, walking to the Exalt and kneeling. Pulling his chin up and giving him a hum of approval. “Very good my Chrom, do you want to know? I want someone to know why I molded into creation. It isn’t a happy story I’m afraid, It never is when it comes to a dragon’s history. Yet. Yet I find myself wondering why I’m telling you this? Is is because I find watching you struggle with your emotions so… Invigorating? Or perhaps it’s because Robin’s longing for you has carried over into my being. Whatever it is I guarantee you it isn’t in your best interest. As you have learned over this half a year, but I indulge in you. Though my Grimleal wonder why, perhaps I wait for your foolish daughter to come and ‘rescue’ you. Then I’ll have my security, that damned Falchion will break. And you will be nothing but a dream.”

The female stood and walked to the Risen guard she had created, perfect. A being that would always listen to her call, that was a weakness creating him. Robin had influenced that choice immensely. She had given her heart to the myrmidon even though it wasn’t who she craved. It was beyond stupid of her. Yet Grima couldn’t fight that decision, he did make a wonderful guard. And a glorious distraction when she had no want to torture the Exalt. Her hand ran over the male’s cheek, the Chon’sin man leaned into that touch. All Risen were dogs, they only wanted her praise. And him especially wished to please her, for he retained that loyalness that Lon’qu had for Robin.

“I was created by your ancestor, well. An employee of him, do you remember the age of Marth? The Hero-King that brought light to so many when he should have been snuffed out? What a menace, yet he had no idea what his scientist was creating in the Thabes Ruins… Tut, Tut… I wonder what he would’ve done if he knew he was creating me…” She paused to watch the Exalt, moving to pull him to stand. Pulling the chain on his neck to her bedroom chamber, her free hand snapping as for the Risen to follow her. She had to get into to the mood to tell her creation story, and that entailed making Chrom beg for her.

“Chain him over in the corner, hands above like usual. Now Chrom, each day of the week I will tell you a chapter of my story. In turn you will get to know my progress in Ylisse, who I have left to catch. And who I have caught, is that a deal? Of course each day will require something from you, today I want you to beg.”

Chrom struggled against the chains, he never wanted to admit it. But after months of this his body was beginning to look forward to these meetings. As much as his mind didn’t, he much preferred this torture to when she was angry. When Grima was angry she would choke and whip him, he had the scars everywhere to prove it. She would bring in the Risen Sumia and let her fornicate with Lon’qu… Naga it was all to much, it was all so very much to take in. He knew that today was a courtesy, if her armies gained nothing in the search for the children tomorrow would hold another kind of torment for him. And that most likely meant that he would be beaten, and then she’d use his body for pleasure.

The fell dragon enjoyed watching his thoughts, after so long as her prisoner he had grown so easy to read. Her fingers worked quickly to remove his tattered and bloodied clothes, he still had the body of a King. She had made sure of that, her prize was given the greatest food. The most nutritional of which was given before she decided to remove the food option in his routine for a few days. Humming softly as she watched his legs emerge from his pants, leaving a tented and slightly damp pair of small clothes.

“If I had a choice I wouldn’t be like this already, i-it’s my body not me Grima.” His tone was venomous as she let out a knowing chuckle, Grima wasn’t about to tell him that it was her pheromones that caused him to grow hard like that. It was more delicious watching him blush in embarrassment, hating his body for what it did to him. Her palm pressed against the bulge, Chrom hissed at the contact. His body jerking forward into her hand, causing him to curse and her to laugh.

“Oh my dear Exalt I believe you, but… Allow me to help this predicament, it will surely make you feel better. Besides, I thought that you might allow me to tell you my story afterward unchained perhaps? Only if you cooperate I’m afraid.” Grima’s tone was a teasing one as she pulled down the modest black fabric, the long and stiff length nearly hitting his stomach. Chrom let out a groan as she firmly grasped his length, moving her hand up and down as she watched his reaction.

Naga, did she feel so _good _it was impossible for him to think with how well she did this. Chrom had never thought that her torture would include this, though he had gotten accustomed to it within the second month he had been here. It was beyond torture, at least in these moments he could almost picture that it was Robin. Her hand tightened as she ran her thumb over his leaking tip, while her other hand found his balls. Playing with the Exalt as she watched his eyes close. He was already growing close as his lips found her name, warning her as as the moment his end was coming she pulled her hand away.__

__“W-what..? I was s-so clo-”_ _

__“I believe I said I want you to beg.” Grima hummed as she licked the precum gathered on her fingers, watching the male in front of her squirm. His body aching for that release that she had denied him just a few seconds ago. The female enjoyed watching his cock twitch in anticipation, begging to be touched, to be even breathed on. That would allow him to finally release, yet she wouldn’t give in that easily. Even if she wanted to taste that seed that was so coveted by his kingdom. She still was determined to have a child with the male before she finally ends his life. Making him a permanent addition to her army, and he would fight for her without a spell._ _

__The Exalt never begged not for himself, but when it came to the safety of his friends and family he would gladly beg for hours. Yet Grima had broke him down tenfold, many nights while her creatures attacked and maimed him. He begged so very much, he pleaded to be spared and to finally be killed. Her spells induced far more sensitive pain receptors in his body, the feeling of a simple whip made him nearly blanch. He couldn’t handle any touch of most things, the smallest of brushes against his skin caused him to cry out. Right now his body was aching, not in the way that it had so many hours ago. But he only wanted to feel that release._ _

__“Gr-ima, p-please… I wan- No I-I need to cum, please let me Grima…” The Navy haired male whimpered softly as she gently cupped his length, her lips pressed against his tip. It was red and it throbbed with the slightest of attention, lightly kissing the head before taking the stiff length of his scrotum. Swallowing the length as she watched his reaction, him begging always made her feel so powerful. She couldn’t care less about the sound of the other shepherds screaming for mercy. It was when Chrom begged for her to let him release, even we he asked for the relief of a few moments to let him catch his breath._ _

__“Good boy, now maybe I’ll let you finish.” Her voice was teasing as she took his length again, her hand playing with the two seed filled balls. Sucking roughly as she hollowed her cheeks, humming to add that extra stimulation that he wanted. The Exalt struggled against the ropes that held his arms above him, she was kind enough to let his feet touch the ground. In normal situations she wouldn’t have let that happen. But today was a special occasion so she allowed him to have a somewhat more gentle approach._ _

__The wet heat that surrounded him felt so divine, he hadn’t felt that feeling in a few weeks. The way she hummed and played with every part of him made him never last long enough. She always knew just how to make him feel the right amount of what hey needed. His hips desperately moved towards her mouth, moving her free hand to hold that movement back._ _

__“G-Grima I-I’m cum-!” His voice cut off as rope after rope shot from his cock, filling her mouth with the bastards of her enemy. The taste was perfect in her mind, not only was it the perfect mixture of salty and bitter. It was the perfect consistency, as Chrom panted heavily as she pulled away. Not leaving a single drop on him as she stood, swallowing the treat. Wiping her lips with her thumb and reaching to undo his chains._ _

__“Lon’qu, get Chrom a meal. Rice, Beef, vegetables. Something nutritious, send in two Risen mages on the ready with a paralysis tome in case he gets out of line.” The fell dragon straightened her skirt as she walked him over to her bed letting him relax, this was the first time in nearly a year he was allowed to touch something that was so comfortable. That wasn’t something he ever thought would happen, yet there he was allowed to lay on her bed. The female removed her coat as she sat on the bed, her six eyes watching the male._ _

__“It may surprise you to find out that I started out as a bug. A simple desert creature that was chosen to become something far worse. Though, my spirit mixed with that of a malevolent being of old. Yet it took a scientist to add that to create me. The being of destruction… I suppose you could say my father was Forneus, the scientist under the Archeanean royalty.” Grima looked thoughtfully as she laid back on the mattress, the mark on her hand glowing at the mention of her creation._ _

__Chrom watched the former tactician, he had once thought once perhaps he might’ve married her. But he fell for Sumia’s charms, he never realized that Robin truly did have those seem feelings for him. He had always been oblivious to those kind of situations. “You were a bug..? The beast out there creating destruction was originally an insect..? That seems strange to me, why do you go directly after the Exalts? What happened that you hate us so..?”_ _

__Grima turned to glance at the Exalt, he seemed confused by the kindness she was showing to him. What could she do to make the male more comfortable around her? Soon enough he would be ready to be killed yet for now she wanted to give him a bit more comfort. Though she would have to restrain herself long enough to do so._ _

__“Yes a bug, my brethren were killed soon after I was raised to my full strength. You no longer will see any of the original bugs that were my beginning. Though centipedes share a close resemblance. I do not hate the Exalts originally, though it grew after time. Naga blessed you with such a presence. It is your blade I hunt, _Falchion _. Your hero of old Saint-King Alm is who started my hatred.”___ _

____“I don’t understand…” Chrom observed how her hands clenched, a glare growing in her features before she shook it off in a moment. A lazy smile replacing the look of rage that filled her a moment ago._ _ _ _

____“That’s all for today. You will be moving into my room, no chains. I do regret to inform you that the Risen will be here every moment of every day. But I wish to make you comfortable.” The fell dragon’s voice grew softer as she stood, her heels the only noise in the room. She shouldn’t be showing this weakness, what would Validar say..? No he was dead. He was a lowly worm that had only given her new life. He was only good for that aspect of it. Nothing else._ _ _ _

____“Robin is still there isn’t she…?” His voice was soft as he walked to the woman, he was naked but they were past that point. Chrom placed his hand on her shoulder, and he could’ve swore for a split moment the two unnatural pair of eyes disappeared and only a tear filled pair were there._ _ _ _

____Grima hissed as she threw aside his hand and backed away, ignoring the fact that two tear streaks slid down her cheeks. “You will never speak that name again! If you do I will give you that same tome that you received the day you came into my care. You will regret it!”_ _ _ _

____As she stood glaring at the larger man her two children ran inside, a glee filled grin on both of their faces. “Milady! Scouts have found the location of Lissa and Olivia, we await your orders.”_ _ _ _

____The former Exalt felt his heart drop, not his sister please no. “N-no! Please Naga not Lissa! I will give myself a thousand times before you harm her!” Grima thought for a moment, not caring that Chrom had fallen to his knees and was begging into her feet._ _ _ _

____What a delicious idea. She would have to take him up on that offer. “Tell the guards to spare them, I want the dancer here. I hear that Inigo is in charge of the locations of the children. I wish to get that information out of him.”_ _ _ _

____Her foot collided with the bare chest in front of her, as she pressed her weight into and leaned over the Exalt. “You have my word that none of my Grimleal will harm that brat, but if you refuse to comply with anything I can change that. Understood? Now I must go meet with the scouts, you will eat and dress in the new clothes after bathing. You’re my pet, and we have a long week ahead of us. You’ll need your strength.”_ _ _ _

____As she stalked away Chrom heaved in air, the pain in his chest receding as the Risen general returned with a plate of food. The Chon’sin grunted as he set the food on the table, throwing clothes at him while a few more Risen waited by the door. Ready to take him to the baths._ _ _ _

____What had he gotten himself into?_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping to have chapters up at least once a week, I'm not sure with my college classes. But I will try, if you have suggestions I am found on Tumblr at Sociallyawkwarddarling , my tumblr is trigger warning central just FYI. But If you want to talk about my stupid obsession with my wife Robin HMU I can talk to about her for hours. And I will if no one stops me
> 
> -Luka/Amethyst


End file.
